1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a massaging garment worn in close proximity to a wearer's skin. More particularly, the invention relates to a massaging garment having a plurality of pushing elements and a plurality of pulling elements for producing a massaging effect on the wearer's skin.
2. The Prior Art
Devices relating to various garments incorporating massaging means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,558 Lo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,965 to Summers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,163 to Hwang; U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,857 to Parker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,380 to Yang; U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,525 to Spector; U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,987 to Chen; U.S. Pat No. 6,193,679 to Quinn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,519 to Rokasky; U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,226 to Douady et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,056 to Menghi et al.; and in United States Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0167027 to Estrella et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.